50 shades of Her
by LillyAnneRose
Summary: As a favor Christian agree's to go to a meeting with business woman Ana Steele. They instantly begin to click, and take interesting in each other. What Christian Grey doesn't know is that Ana has a secret, and doesn't know if he can accept Ana and her world! AU/OCC/HEA
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Today as I work this story idea came to me, and I realized that I had to start writing it. This story will be very Au, the characters will be OCC, but I know that it will have an HEA. So please read and review! I'm currently rating this as T, but I'm sure it will go up!

I couldn't help, but roll my grey eyes as I put on the nicest suit that I owned. The suit wasn't cheap; actually it had been far from cheap. I walked into the living room to see my brother lying on the couch, dying. "Why can't you just cancel the meeting?" I couldn't believe that I had gotten talked into this, but he was my brother right? That what brothers are supposed to do for each other according to my mother. "I mean, I'm sure that you can reschedule."

Elliot coughed a few times, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Actually," he managed, weakly. "I've already canceled twice, and this girl isn't going to give me another chance. Please, bro?" Elliot's very sick eyes pleaded. "You don't even have to know anything. All you have to do is show her that the company is interested." He turned towards me, and spoke very carefully. "Ana Steele. That's who your meeting is with. Ask for Ms. Steele."

I groaned, and stared down at the building plans that Elliot and his team had come up with. My brother had an architect company, while my small company specialized in book and editing. "Come on," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't you have one your guys do this for? I'm hardly the guy for the job." It wasn't that I thought I couldn't do it, but this was my one day off and I didn't want to spend it working.

"They're all busy," he croaked out, and handed me a few papers. "Seriously, just do this for me." He lay back down, and I rolled my eyes. "It will be simple, and you'll be back before you know it."

I took the papers, and sighed softly to myself. "Fine," I reached down adjusting my suit. "You'll owe me!" I called out, and headed for the door. "Don't touch my booze!" I called, and knew that no matter how ill my brother was he loved to get into my things.

I walked over to my black Chevy Tahoe, and jumped into it. It wasn't the coolest car on the planet, but it did manage to get me to work every day. My company Grey Enterprise was coming along and it was going to take a long time as I was struggling to find my own funding. Both my parents had been well off and made sure that my brother, sister, and I had the best. I was grateful that they had paid for my college education. I hit the highway getting lost in the driving, grateful that the traffic wasn't too bad right now. I reached over turning on the stereo, and heard the classical music float through the car. I had always been into classic music which my brother often found as a tool to tease me.

The car ride seemed to pass by quickly as I found myself pulling into the parking-lot, relieved that I had found the building without any trouble. I parked the car, and headed into the building and realized that Elliot failed to mention anything about this woman. I was going to have to thank him for that later. I walked into the building, and headed towards the large desk in the center of the room. "Hi," I flashed the woman a polite smile. "I'm here for a meeting with Ms. Steele."

The woman typed a few things into her computer, before looking back up at me. "Ms. Steele's office is located on the 10th floor of the building." Her hand pointed towards an elevator in the corner. "If you take that elevator to the 10th floor, you'll find her office. They'll help you from there."

I quickly thanked the woman, and headed up in the elevator. I leaned against the cold wall, and blew out a breath. I had been to hundreds of meeting before this, but this time I was unprepared. The elevator dinged, and I stepped out of the elevator to see a waiting room in front me. It had a few nice chairs, divided by woodened coffee tables filled with old magazines. I walked up and was surprised to see a man sitting at the front desk. "Hello," I greeted, trying for his attention. "I have a meeting with Ms. Steele."

The man typed a few things into his computer, and looked up at me. "Mr. Grey is it?" The man asked, and I responded by nodding my head. "If you'll have a seat, Ms. Steele will be with you as soon as she can." He flashed a soft smile before turning back towards his computer.

I sat down as I held the papers that Elliot had given me. I figured that I might as well glance at them before the meeting. The papers were blueprints which I could only assume of a building that he was going to design and build for this woman. I had seen blueprints before, but they were never my cup of tea. It was a stunning office much bigger than the one that I worked at, and I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously. I tried to shake it off as I should just be happy for her success.

The man who had been sitting at the desk stood from his chair and headed over to the stunning glass doors. "Ms. Steele will see you now." He stood waiting for me to get to the door, and opened the door me. "Enjoy your meeting." He spoke.

I walked into the office in complete awe at the stunning office that I had just walked into. It was huge office that had several giant windows letting the light flood into the room. A stunning large desk sat at the edge with chairs around it. My eyes turned towards the woman standing in front me. Just as with the office she was stunning beautiful looked as if she had just stepped off a Victoria Secret runway. Her long brown hair draped down her shoulders in long luscious curly, and her blue eyes stood with just the right amount of make-up. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to every piece of her, and revealed just enough coverage to keep my eyes on her. "Mr. Grey," she held out her hand for me to shake. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about your company." She flashed a polite smile at me. "I'm Ana Steele."

I reached over and shook her hand. I forced a polite smile as I looked at this successful woman. "Actually, I'm Christian Grey," I clarified clearing my voice. "Elliot was sick so he couldn't make it. He sends me instead. I hope that's okay?" I can't believe that I'm actually rambling with this woman, and shake my head. I was a confident man, I always had been but she seemed to imitate me.

"Of course it's fine," she gestured towards the visitor chair in her office for me to sit. "That's a nice favor to do for your brother. Now, let's get down to business. Your brother said over the phone that he had a few different ideas for me." She raised her brows, waiting for me to continue.

I nod my head, laying the papers that Elliot had given me on her desk. "The plan that Elliot has for you is wonderful. Every project that my brother does he does well." I didn't know much about this, but I wanted to make sure that I could sell the product. "These are a few ideas that we've come up with." I pointed to two of the different blueprints.

Ana leans over studying the different blueprints, and turned her attention back towards me. "These look all very nice, but I'm not much of a blueprint person myself. Can you explain the idea's that are shown here?" She pointed to the blueprint that had much more design on it.

Crap, how was I supposed to explain that I didn't know much about this than she did? "The idea's that my brother has in this one are…" I paused and shrugged my shoulder, there was no way I could bullshit my way out of this one. "In all honesty, Ms. Steele, I don't know much about these either. I don't work for my brother. I'm just doing this as a favor for him."

"I see," she leaned back in her chair, and studied me for a moment. "What do you do, Mr. Grey?" It seemed like a simple question, as if she had forgotten all about the blueprints and the designs.

"Me?" The question had caught me off guard, since I didn't expect her to ask about me. "I run a small publishing company." I answered, and was very proud of everything that I had accomplished in my life. It did made my accomplishment seem small when compared to this woman. "Why?" I crossed my legs. "Why ask about?"

"Curious," she pushed herself away from her desk, and stood onto her feet and grinned over at me. "So your brother wanting my business so bad sends his brother who has nothing to do with this, but is actually a publisher? Interested," she walked over, until she was in front me. "Now, that's very interesting." She leaned over and took a small card off her desk. "You tell your brother that he has my business, and I can't wait to work with him. Shame that you don't work with him I would have been able to see you more."

I let out a breath of relief glad that I hadn't completely screwed up my brother's deal. I looked at Ana for a long moment, why would a woman in her position want to see more of me. "I don't understand," the words flew out of my mouth before I realized that I had. "Why do you seem so interested in me? You barely know me."

A slow smirk spread across her face, as if there was something funny that I had said. "You just seem to interest me, Mr. Grey. I like people." Her voice was soft but was filled with confidence. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Grey?"

"No," I snapped out and hoped that I hadn't come across rude. "I mean, I wouldn't want to keep you. I'm sure that you're a very busy woman." I stood on my feet, and turned towards the door. "I wouldn't want to keep you." I wanted to stay, but I was pretty damn sure that I was just one of her many meeting of the day. It was nice thought that she would have been interested in me, but I was pretty positive that she was just being polite.

Ana's piercing blue eyes darted towards me, and made me sigh softly. It was utterly stunning the effect that she was having on me. It wasn't the first time that I had been captivated by a woman like this, but I knew with her that I didn't stand a chance. She probably had some super rich very successful boyfriend. "I can always make time for those who want me to," she whispered, and turned towards the door following my gaze. "If you must go," we walked, and she opened the door for me. "Goodbye, Mr. Grey."

"Goodbye, Ms. Steele." I shook her hand, but this time I couldn't help but notice a small current go through our hands. I heard her gasp, and she let go of my hand. I took in a deep breath, and turned walking away from her office back into the elevator. As soon as I stepped into the elevator I leaned against the wall. I mentally cursed myself, and was trying to get Ms. Steele out of my mind. I stepped out of the elevator and headed into the parking-lot.

The ride back home seemed to go by much faster, but Ana and her stunning eyes still lingered in my eyes. I had never been one of those guys that seemed to linger on girls, especially girls like her. I pulled back into the drive-way, parked the car and headed back inside. I walked in the door and smirked as I saw Elliot watching one of those sappy daytime soap operas. "Enjoying yourself?"

Elliot jumped up seeing me, and quickly turned off the TV. "So," he spoke, running a hand through his hair. "How did the meeting go? You didn't screw it up did you?"

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes seeing an empty whiskey glass sitting on the table next to Elliot. I walked into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of whiskey before walking back into the living room. "Have some faith, Elliot," I flickered the card that Ana had given me. "She said she would love to work with her, and to give her a call when you feel better."

A grin spread across Elliot's face like wildfire. He glanced up at me, and frowned seeing that I was drinking the glass of whiskey. He knew that he was caught. "That's awesome!" He exclaimed, and coughed a few times. "What was she like?" He had never actually seen the woman.

I pressed my lips together, and sipped my whiskey. "She was," I took in a deep breath looking for the right words to describe her with. "She's beautiful, successful, intense, almost intimating, and so different than I thought." I could go on about her, but she was different, and a woman that I wanted to know more about.

Elliot smirked, and crossed his arms over her chest. "It sounds that Christian in love," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "How cute, Ms. Steele and Christian sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…" He mocked, and laughed to himself.

"Shut up!" I told my older brother, and sipped my whiskey. I wasn't in love with the woman, but I did find her utterly interesting. I turned towards the kitchen to get some more whiskey, but I figured that it didn't matter because I was never going to see this woman again. I had to get Ana Steele out of my mind, but I didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ wow thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I am seeking a beta so if anyone is willing please let me know.

The last few days seemed to have gone by very quickly. I had spent the last two days working at my company Grey Enterprises, and the company was coming along nicely. Over the last year we had almost tripled in size, and I knew that was all because of me. I had done the work myself, and couldn't be prouder. I generally spent a lot of my time at work, which didn't leave room for woman in my life. I occasionally meet a woman at a bar, but once they saw my work load they didn't stay long. I pulled into my parents drive-way before taking a deep breath in. My little sister Mia had just returned from Paris, and my mom thought that it was a good excuse for us to all be together. I stepped out of the car, heading up the long drive-way when I saw my mother standing in the door.

A beaming smile rested on my mother's lips, as she held out her hands for a hug. "Christian!" She exclaimed, and hugged me if she had never seen me. "Come in," she moved, so I could come into the home. "Everyone already here." Great, I was late.

"Christian!" I heard once I made it through the front door, and was practically tackled. I managed to catch myself, and my little sister Mia. I couldn't help but grin as she had always been small, but always feisty. "You're late." She playful scowled, letting go of me.

"It's nice to see you too, Mia," I reached over ruffling her hair, it always managed to annoy her. My sibling and I are very close but still manage to annoy each other. "Is it time for dinner?" I figured that it was since everyone had managed to beat me here.

My mother nodded her head, and lead us to the table where my father already was. He was on his cell phone, and figured that it was about a work case. My father Carrick was a very powerful lawyer here in Seattle, and often took his work home with him. My father turned and quickly ended his call and came to greet us. "It's so nice to have everyone here," he took his seat at the head on the table. "Mia, how was Paris?" He asked, once we have our food.

"Paris was amazing!" Mia exclaimed, and picked up her wine glass taking a small sip. "It was really cool! The people was cool, and the food was just amazing!" She gushed. Mia continued on with her story, telling us about a few stories going on here.

After Mia had finished her Paris stories my mother turned towards Elliot. "How's business?" She spoke, and took a bite of her steak. "I know that you haven't been feeling well." A worried look quickly came to my mothers face. My sibling and I had been grown known for a long time, but she still worried about us.

"Business is great!" Elliot spoke, putting down his wine glass. His gaze turned towards me. "I just got a huge contract thanks to Christian! Christian did an excellent job, and I think developed a little crush." He wiggled his eyebrows in my direction.

"A crush?" Mia chimed in. "Who is this girl, Christian?"

I shoot a glare towards my brother, and knew that I was going to have thank him for that later. I could feel everyone at the table turn their attention towards me. "It's nothing really," I muttered, pushing my food with my fork. "This girl was just captivating, but it doesn't matter. I won't see her again."

"Why?" My mother raised an eyebrow. She had always wondered why I didn't date more. "I'm sure that she would find you wonderful."

"Grace," my father spoke, placing a hand over her hand. "Let the boy find love on his own." His voice was stern, and he kept his hand there for a moment.

My mother let the subject go, and soon the conversation changed. She told us about how the ER is going, and the details of a few cases. After that we finished dinner and began to clean up the table and glared at my brother. "Thanks a lot," I growled, putting a few dishes into the sink. "You're a real helpful guy."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and put the rest of the dishes into the sink. "I'm trying to help you," he leans against the counter, crossing his arms against his chest. "You spend all your time with work. You haven't been with a girl in god knows how long!" He complained.

"So what?" I shot back. "So what you want me to fuck any girl that walks by?" I demanded, and knew how my brother was with the girls. He never had a girlfriend more than a month, usually no longer than a night. "Maybe you should mind your own business." I grumbled.

"That wouldn't be any fun," he smirked. He rolled his eyes, and pushed himself away from the counter. "Fine. Do you want to go to the bar tomorrow with me?" Elliot often explored the bar scene. "Come on, man, it will be fun. You never get out anymore."

"I'll go if it will shut you up." I spoke, and grinned sheepishly at my brother. I had always been closer to Elliot than Mia because we often hung out. "I'll have to keep you out of trouble." I called back to Elliot, and he attempted to throw the dish towel at my head.

The next day

Maybe Elliot was right a night at the bar was just what I needed. Work had been a utter disaster, two people decided that they were going to quit in the middle of their shift. It had left me short handed, but hopefully I can have their positions covered soon. I meet Elliot and the bar and walked over to his car. "What's with you?" Elliot spoke, as soon as he saw my face.

"Work," I snapped out, and headed towards the door. We quickly nodded to the door guard before heading in. "Let's get some drinks." I walked up to the counter, and that's when I saw her. Ana Steele was here! I quickly placed my order doing my best to ignore her. After finishing the order I headed to where Elliot was chatting with a blonde. I gave him a soft shove. "What are you up to?" I demanded.

"I don't know what..." He trailed off, his gaze flickering through the crowd. "I didn't plan her being here," he held up his hands in defense. "You talk to her. Seal the deal, bro." He smirked, and practically shoved me towards her.

Ana turned toward me, and a soft smile spread across her face. "Mr. Grey," she was playing with her drink, I took a seat next to her. "This was the last place I expected to find a man like you here. I didn't take you for the bar hoping scene."

"I could say the same, Ms. Steele." I took my whiskey, and sipped the drink. "Are you waiting for a boyfriend or something?" I was being oddly forward with this woman. It was strange for me. "You don't seem the girl to sit here by yourself on a Friday night."

"No, no boyfriend," she laughed softly to herself, as it was a joke. "I don't date, Mr. Grey. I'm not the dating type." She turned towards me, letting go of her drink. "I'm not you're dating type."

"Why?" A sly smile spread across my face. "Are you going to kill me, Ms. Steele?" It seemed so formal using last names, yet at the same time it seemed kind of hot.

"No, I'm not," she spun around turning back to her drink. "I'm just not right for you. You deserve much better than someone like me." She held up her hand. "I don't mean to hurt you, Mr. Grey, I'm sure that you're a lovely man." She sighed and stood from her seat. "Please just trust me?"

I reached out grabbing her by the wrist, surprised by the current again. "Ms. Steele..." I trailed off, not sure where I was going with this. "Ana, please stay," I didn't know why I was asking this. I sighed softly to myself, and let go of her. "What if I like dark not right for me girls?"

She sighed softly, and took another step back. She was out of my reach by this. "You shouldn't like me, Mr. Grey." Her eyes darted down towards the floor. It was if she was trying to protect me from something; from her. "I'm sorry." She turned and walked out of my sight.

I shook my head, picking up my drink heading over to my brother. I couldn't help but stare at where she had been standing. "So?" Elliot asked rather impatiently. "Where is she?"

"She left," I replied softly. I wished that she hadn't, but this was no love story. "Come on," I placed a hand on my brother shoulder. "Let's go play some pool." I knew I had to do something to get my mind of Ana. I wished that she hadn't left so soon, and made a mental note to google her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rays of yellow and red appeared through my curtains as the sun rose over the horizon. I groaned softly, and realized that it was still early in the morning, but the events of last night played over and over in my head. I wasn't sure if Ana had just used that as an excuse to blow me off, or if she actually felt that she was "too dark" for me. After she had left Elliot and I played a little pool, and he told me how stupid I was for letting her walk out. Later he had left with blonde chick, and I couldn't help but scoff. I was the romantic guy, but I also wasn't a one night stand guy. Annoyed at myself I pushed myself off the bed, and headed into the shower.

After I had showered and had breakfast I looked down at my phone to see that I had missed a few work calls that I would deal with later. I sat alone in my apartment, and the silence filled the air. It was much too quiet for my liking. I stood and headed to my piano, a gift that I had gotten for Christmas. I sat down on the leather bench, and found a song that I thought would satisfy me. A smile formed on my mouth as the music filled the air. I had always loved that I could get lost in the music. I quickly did two easier songs, and I moved on to move difficult. I wonder if Ana would like this type of music. "Geez, Grey!" I snapped at myself. Why the hell should I wonder what music she likes? She clearly doesn't want you, my mental mind snapped at me.

I stood and walked over picking up my blackberry. I sighed softly and realized that I didn't even have her number, but Elliot did. The number that she wrote on the back of the business card that I had given Elliot. I smiled and quickly dialed Elliot's number. The phone rang four times before I got any response. "Hello?" Elliot grumbled, he must be still sleeping.

I smirked and knew that he was probably still slightly hung-over from last night. "Hey, bro," I made my voice over cheery, and louder than normal. "I need a favor. I'll be over soon. That girl isn't still there from last night is she?" I didn't want to go over to Elliot to see his one night stand still trying to get with him.

"Sure, come on over," Elliot paused, and groaned softly. "No, man but she had the most incredible..."

"Elliot!" I growled, and hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear what part that Elliot had found to be his favorite. He often told me very detailed accounts because he knew that it made me uncomfortable. It wasn't that I was prude, but I could care less what my brother was doing in the bedroom.

I hoped into the car and headed over to my brothers. I wondered what I was going to say once I got the phone number. She already told no before but I had the strange reason that she didn't really mean the words that she had.

I arrived at my brothers house and walked into the house. I glanced around the house to see Elliot, hung over walk out of the bedroom. He was shirtless and held a coffee cup in his hand. "Now what was so important that you had to wake me at the crack of dawn?"

"Elliot I called at 10," I shook my head, and realized that might be the crack of dawn to my brother. "Do you still have that card from Ana?" I asked, and didn't really want to explain any more. He didn't need to know that I was planning on calling Ana anyways.

"Yeah," Elliot sat down his coffee cup, and wandered into his house office. He brought back a small business card before raising an eyebrow at me. "What do you want with it?" He held it out of my reach, and examined the card. He smirked once he saw the number written on the card. "How cute," he teased flickering the card my way.

I caught the card, and shot him a glare. "Shut up!" I growled, but I was happy that I had the number. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with now. "Okay, thanks Elliot. By the way you need a shower."

Elliot stuck his arm in the air and sniffed himself then shrugged. "You're so different with this girl. Aren't you worried that she's going to think that you're a stalker?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Seriously she's my client."

"So what?" I tossed back, raising an eyebrow. "I know for a fact that you've slept with your clients, Elliot." I knew that I was right because he had told me about that before. "Let me make the call."

"Fine," Elliot shrugged and began to drink his coffee again. "It's you're stupid pride."

I nodded my head thanking my brother and headed out of the car. I pulled the blackberry out of my pocket and dialed the number. "Hello?" Ana answered the second ring. "This is Ana Steele." She snapped into her professional voice.

"Ana, this is Christian," I spoke and looked over around the car. "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight?" I asked, and figured that it was now or never.

Ana sighed softly. "You just don't know how to take no for an answer do you Mr. Grey?" She sighed again. "Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you. Just say yes and if you don't have a good time, I'll never bother you again."

"Okay that sounds fair." Ana finally agreed. She told me her address that I wrote down. "7 tonight and don't be late, Mr. Grey." The phone clicked off.

I clicked the phone off and looked in the mirror. I had done it; I actually had a date tonight with the mysterious Ana Steele.


	4. Chapter 4

**An:/ I would like to start by saying sorry for my last author note. It was rude and unnecessary. I was very stressed between college, work, and this other things. I promise that won't happen again. So sorry again. I do hope that you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for all the review, follows, and favorites. They mean so much to me! **

I stood in the bathroom mirror as I readied myself for my date with Ana. I had dressed myself in a black suit with a white dress shirt, and a long black tie. I stared in the mirror trying to figure out if this was the outfit that I was going to wear, but scoffed. Aren't girls supposed to spend hours deciding on an outfit, why the hell am I doing that? I rolled my eyes, before turning on the cold water splashing water all over my face. I grabbed the small towel and began to pat dry my face. God, I realize, I haven't been nervous for a date since high school. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 6, and had to be at Ana's at seven. "Am I supposed to show up with flowers or some shit?" I muttered, as I walked back into the bedroom. No, I quickly told myself, Ana doesn't seem like a flowers and chocolate girl any way.

I finished getting ready, and headed out to the car. I held onto her address, but had google mapped the address earlier so I knew how to get there. I headed out to my journey, and flipped through the songs until I settled on one, and let the music flow through. I raised an eyebrow if Ana could like my classical music, but figured I could always turn it. Though the idea made me wrinkle my nose in disgust at the thought of some of the music out there. I shook my head and began to pay attention as I got into the area of her home. I pulled out the address and began to focus.

I parked the car on the sidewalk as I believed had found the house. I stepped out of the car and walked up to house which was stunning; just stunning. The house was large, and filled with window a beautiful shade of white walls and a light blue trim. For a moment the house that laid in front of me was insulting to my ego. I didn't care about the money, but she was more successful. No, I growled at myself, it's fine. I reached up and rang the doorbell and now the wait began.

It wasn't long before the door opened, and Ana stood in the doorway. Her long brown hair had been curled and was half up and half down hairstyles perfectly done. The long purple dress had hints of glitter which made the dress sparkle, and clung to her perfectly. She was wearing more make-up than before, and it looked stunning. "Mr. Grey," she held the door open for me. I walked into the house and was stunned at the inside. "You're here." There was a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Of course, Ms. Steele," I replied, as my eyes gazed around her home. "I'm a man of my word. I wouldn't lie to you." I held out my arm for her to take, and lead her to the car. "I'm just as surprised that you let me take you out." I mumbled softly. As I held her door open for me, my mother had taught me a long time ago that being a gentlemen on a date was the only way to go.

A hint of a smile tugged at Ana's lips as she got in the car. I shut the door once she was in the car, and walked over to my side and got in. "You open the door for your date?" She raised an eyebrow, as I started to drive out of her neighborhood. "I didn't think that men did that anymore." She admitted.

"My mother made sure that I knew how to treat a lady," I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't treat all girls like this, but she just seemed special. I pressed my lips together, and wondered what my mother would about Elliot's behavior towards girl. I would have to ask him. "So," I spoke, and flipped on the music. "Do you like classical?"

Ana listened as the music flowed through the car and looked over at me. "I've never really listened to it myself. Do you?" She asked, and must think that I had done this for her or to get her in a mood or something.

"Yes," I replied, and grinned as the song playing was one of my favorite songs in the CD. "I've always liked classical music. I know that most don't. I can turn it something else?" I offer, as I did that with my brother. That and I hated to listen to him complain.

"No," Ana replied, shaking her head no. "I like it." She offered a smile small at me. It made me realize that she may not be so dark as she thinks she is.

The rest of the car ride we spent listening to different songs. Occasionally she would ask the name of the song and I would tell her about the song and the composer. I was glad that she seemed interested in it of at least faked her interest. We arrived at the restaurant and I pulled into a parking spot. I opened her door as well, and flashed her a smile. At least this was coming in handy. We walked into the restaurant where they seated us. I pulled out her chair for her. "Such a gentlemen, Mr. Grey." Her tone was on the urge of mocking me.

I sat down in my seat and smiled as I began to look at the wine list. "Well, I'm glad that the classes my mother make me take didn't go to waste." It wasn't a lie, my mother had insisted that all of us take etiquette classes, and we had all objected at the time. "Do you care for red wine?" I asked, and didn't know wha kind of wine that she cared for.

"Yes I do," Ana replied, and I called over the waiter and placed our wine order. She turned towards me, as she scanned the menu. "Tell me about yourself Christian." It had caught me by surprise that she had used my name. I did enjoy the way that it rolled off her lips.

I looked up at her, after I had decided what I wanted to eat. "Let's see," I always sounded so boring when asked this question. "I have my company, but you already knew that. I spend a lot of time in my work, my family usually says that I spend too much time in my work." I paused, as I didn't want to sound unavailable. "I have one old brother, Elliot, and one younger sister Mia. I come from a very nice family." I stopped and found that I was rambling. I was glad when the waiter came to take our order. We placed our order and I turned back to Ana. "Tell me about yourself. You're such a mystery."

Ana took a sip of her red wine before looking back at me. She bit down on her lip, which must be a nervous habit. "Me?" She paused, as if she didn't know where to start. "My life hasn't always been flowers and sunshine. I was adopted at a young age, by my father Ray," she paused, and looked down at the table. "I'm a really private person." She spoke, and took another sip of her wine. "I've been lucky though. My company is very successful, and I've fallen in love with what I do. We have something in common, my family and best friend say that I spend too much time in work."

I opened my mouth to speak but saw that the waiter brought out the food. It looked stunning as Ana had gotten grilled chicken over some tossed green. I had got a steak with a potato. We began to eat, and I smiled that she was not afraid to eat. "Ana, you seem scared to talk about your past. Like it's going to scare me off." The words flew out of my mouth before they had a chance to go through the filter.

Surprise flashed into her eyes, and she finished her bite of chicken. "Like I said it isn't always flowers and sunshine. I don't like to play the victim, Mr. Grey." She took another bite of her chicken. "I'm not always what meets the eye, and what I am isn't what you expect."

I took a bite of my meal and looked over at her. "Vampire?" A playful grin spreads across my face. "You have got to me a vampire right? Are you going to suck my blood?" I teased.

Ana chuckled and looked over at me. "Oh yes," she replied the sarcasm oozing out of her tone. She kept eating and after a long moment. "As much as I enjoy the whole romance thing you should know that I don't really do romance, Christian." Her tone was very serious.

"I don't either really," I shrugged trying to play it off. "In all honesty I was just trying to woo you." I took a bite of my food, and stared at her who had turned very serious. "I'm not afraid of your dark past, Ana. We all have a dark past."

"Not like I do," Ana murmured, and finished her wine. "If you really want to see what I'm like, Christian, I'll show you after dinner. Okay?" She bit down on her lip again, and a small part of me wished that she would stop doing that.

"Okay," I agreed. We finished the rest of the meal in silence. I wasn't sure if I had upset her, but at the same time I couldn't help but what wonder what she was going to show me. It was clearly sometimes that she thought was very dark. The waiter came and cleared the table and I payed for the meal. "I didn't mean to press so hard about..." I didn't get a chance to finish my apology.

Ana held up her hand in protest. "No, you're just curious. That and if I want this to go any further you'll have to see some time." She admitted. Slowly she stood from the table, and took my arm that I offered to her. "I like you Christian, I do," she admitted softly. "I just don't know if you should like me back." It was soft and almost a shameful.

"I do, Ana. You interest me." We walked out to the parking lot and she got into the car and I shut her door and walked over to my side. I hoped in the car, and got into the car. I began to drive and looked over at her. "What's your favorite movie?" I knew that the question was random, but I wanted some little fact about her that wasn't so dark.

"What?" Ana asked, before the question registered through her brain. "Uh, I don't know. I guess maybe Pretty Woman or the Breakfast club. I don't watch a lot of movies." Her attention turned towards me. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious," I shrugged my shoulders. My gaze flickering between her and the road. "My favorite movie is Dances With Wolves." I grinned at the idea of Pretty Woman, but most women I found enjoyed the movie. "You have good taste in films."

"I wish that I could say the same about you, Mr. Grey," she teased, as I drove her back to her home. "That's one of my fathers favorite movies and it goes on forever!" She complained, but grinned as she was teasing. I pulled into her home, and she took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know this?" She asked.

"If you want me to know this I'm sure, Ms. Steele," she nodded her head and I got to open her door. I felt a chill travel down my back as we walked into her home.

"Stay here," Ana spoke, leaving me in the living room. She came back with a piece of paper and pen. She put the pen and paper on the table. "Before I can show you anything I'm going to need you sign a NDA." Her voice was soft, as if I was going to get mad at her.

I sat down at the table and scanned the agreement. I had seen one before, but I had never been asked to actually sign one. I quickly scanned through the contract before picking up the pen and signing my name to it. I handed the pen and paper to her. "Here you are."

She took the paper, and stared at me for a moment. "Did you even read that?" She asked, and shook her head. "You know you should really read what you sign. What if it said that I own you now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I trust you, Ana," I stood from the table and looked over at her. "Now, I signed it. Please show me what you promised."

"As you wish," Ana spoke and lead me through the house until we stopped at one room. "You ready?" She asked, putting the key into the door.

"Yes," I replied as she pushed the door open and my eyes widened at what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ Hey, guys, so I go back to college today so updates won't be that often. I promise you'll still get them. I also apologize because this is a short chapter but I want to give you guys something. I'm almost at 100 follows! That's so exciting! So read and leave a review!

Slowly the door opened, and I stepped into the room. The room was a dark red color, and my eyes darted towards the large bed in the middle of the room. Various things hung on the wall; a whip, a cane, what seemed to be a flogger. I felt my eyes widen at what I'm seeing. Below the whip sat a dresser which I assumed was filled with more things. What the hell was this; a giant sex room? I turned back to look at Ana to see her just staring at me. "Is this..." I trailed off not exactly what to call this. I looked over at her, and finally got it together. "Are you a hooker or something?"

Ana's mouth dropped open at the question, and scoffed as she walked into the room. "No, Christian, I'm not." Her voice was stern, and clear. "I'm what they call a Dom. This is my playroom. Have you ever heard of a term BDSM?" She questioned, as she walked over and sat down on the bed.

A Dom? My head began to swirl with questions what the hell did this all mean and did she want me to join her? "I've heard a little bit about it, but not that much," I admitted, and leaned back on my heels. Was I actually embarrassed that a girl seemed to know more about sex about me? "Are you in to all this stuff?" I questioned, and walked over to her. "Why are you showing me this, Ana?"

Ana bite down on her lip before standing up from the bed. "I'm a Dom, and I want you to be my submissive, Christian. It means giving up everything for me sexual, and it deals with a great deal of trust." She leaned back on her heels, and stared at me. "You fascinate me, Mr. Grey. There is of course paper work if you agree."

My mind spun fast with questions, she wanted me to be her sub for her sexual fantasy? She was a beautiful woman there was no doubt that I wanted her that way, but to give myself to her was I able to do that. "Paperwork?" I questioned, trying to be open minded. I wish that I drank more at dinner.

"A contract so to speak. It says what you will do and won't do." She spoke, and sighed softly. "Your hard limits and my hard limits. It's a contract to see how we work out, and can be extended if needed."

"So you've done this before then?" My mouth frowned slightly. The idea of any other man being with her just bothered me, and I wasn't even sure why. She wasn't even mine. "You've had guys in here before? How do you find them?" I really didn't know. I rarely had time for dating let alone have a relationship like this.

"Yes, I've had about 10 different men, Christian," Ana admitted, and turned her back on me and walked over to the drawer. "You'd be surprised how many people are actually into this." She paused and opened up a drawer. "Pain and pleasure go together on a fine line, Mr. Grey. I want to explore that line with you."

If this wasn't getting any weirder. I sighed softly as I didn't know what I was supposed to say. "That's what the whip and cane are for then?" I murmured softly to myself. She wanted to hit me with a cane to get her off? "Why me?" I failed to understand why she would pick me. Especially if she had people that were willing.

Ana shrugged her shoulders as she still had her back to me. "I don't know," she admitted after a long moment. She turned to face me, and sighed softly. "From the moment that you came into my office there was something about you. We just kept meeting, and I can't stay away from you." She sighed. "This is me, and if you want to continue this you have to know. It's not a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."

That caught my attention; she didn't want me to be her boyfriend just her sub. It was really a relationship with no strings attached. "Wouldn't this be more what a guy would like?" I had never meet a woman that just wanted to have sex and nothing else. "It just seems a little odd for a woman."

Ana sighed softly and turned her attention towards me. "It's not just about sex, Christian," it was strong tone, as if I had managed to hurt her. "This kind of relationship takes a lot of trust and care between the two of us. It's not that I just fuck you. If that's what you think it is..." She trailed off and took a deep breath.

I had shocked me that she had said trust but I guess that it did. Especially with all this that she expected of us. "You're not at all what I expected." I admitted, and stuffed my hands in my dress pants. I rocked back and fourth trying to figure out if it's what I actually wanted. "Can I see that contract?"

"Of course," Ana nodded her head and ushered me out of the playroom. "I know that it's a lot to take in, but the things that I want to do to you are..." She trailed off and blushed slightly. "Do you have any questions?" Her voice was soft as she lead me into an office.

"How did you get into this?" I asked, and wondered if it had been the same way that I'm about to, that is if I agree to this. I really didn't know how anyone would get into this lifestyle. I was far from a prude, but I wondered what would lead someone to all this.

"Let's just say I got into this at a younger age," Ana spoke, and pulled out a long contract. "Why don't you take the contract home and decide? I don't want to rush you into anything." It was soft understand, and a little bit sad filled with her voice. "I want you to trust me, Christian."

"I do," I replied, and held the contract in my hand. "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't. It's just that it's a lot to take in. I don't really date let alone do all this." I didn't know what to say, but I knew this was one that I did need to read. I looked at her for a moment. "I'll read it I promise." I assured.

"Thank you, Christian," Ana nodded her head. "You'll let me know when you decide?" The tone was very business. It was if this was a business deal rather than a weird sex contract.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head. "I'll call you when I decide." I replied, as she walked me to the door. "Goodbye, Ana." I didn't intend for my tone to come out so formal but it did.

"Goodbye, Christian," Ana spoke, and shut the door behind her once I was out the door. I got into the vehicle and rubbed a hand over my face. What the hell did I get myself into? A girl that I like is into some kinky ass shit, and she wants me to be apart of that.

I drove home as my eyes constantly stared over at the contract that I put in the seat. I was so damn curious to see what the hell was in there? I finally arrived home, and walked right into my house not bothering to get a drink or anything. I changed out of my nice clothes, and decided to stay in just grey sweatpants. I picked up the contract and began to read through it. My eyes widened at what I was reading in it. Was she being serious? I kept reading and wanted to read it in one sitting.

The next thing I knew I could hear my blackberry ringing. I groaned trying to wake up and answer the phone. "Grey," I mumbled into the phone sitting up. I glanced up sitting looking down at the contract.

"Hey, bro," Elliot's overly cheerful voice came through the phone. "Since when did you start locking your door? Come let me in."

I groaned and stood up from the bed. "Maybe so noisy ass brothers don't walk in at any time." I pushed the contract under the pillow, so Elliot wouldn't see. I walked to the front and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot smirked seeing that I had just woken up, and walked into the place like he owned it. "I'm bored," he announced, plopping down on the couch. "So how did your date go last night? Did you get laid?" His eyebrow wiggled up at me.

I narrowed my eyes into a cold glare at my older brother. "No, I didn't. Not that it's any of your business." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he always seemed to know how to get under my skin.

"Saint Christian," Elliot mocked, and put his feet on the coffee table I had. "Are you going to see her again? Or did she have enough with a guy like you?"

"A guy like me?" I repeated the question back to my brother. I reached up and shoved his feet off the coffee table and gave him a warning look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Elliot?"

"A guy that all he does is work, Christian. That's all you do most of the time." Elliot spoke, and was careful with his tone. "Seriously you need to chill. Maybe a casual hook-up wouldn't hurt you?" Elliot spoke, and rolled his eyes. "You can be successful, and have a good time, bro."

I scoffed at my brother giving me advice on just to hook-up with girls. I thought for a moment; Ana's contract didn't sound serious. Maybe that's what I need. "I know, I know." I spoke trying to seem not interested in what he has to say. "Maybe I have had more casual hook-up then you."

Elliot jumped on his feet and scoffed. "Please!" He started to laugh. "Saint Christian wouldn't do that." He smirked.

I playful shoved him and made a mental note to give Ana a call. I knew there was things in the contract that we need to talk about.


	6. Chapter 6

**An:/ Hello, everyone, thank you for being waiting. School is a killer this semester. So that's what the long wait is for. I have a question for my audience after reading this chapter do you think I should change the rating to M? Leave your answer in the comments. I know shorter chapter, but I wanted to give my readers something. **

That night I dreamed about the red room, and it was an odd dream to say the very least. The room didn't feel right, but when I woke I knew that I needed to call Ana and talk about the contract. While it seemed to be a very clear contract there were terms that I wanted to talk about. There was no way in hell that I could agree to all these terms. Just no way, but I knew that I was probably going to have to agree to some. After a quick shower and breakfast I picked up my blackberry and dialed Ana's number. The phone rang three times before anyone answered. "Hello, Christian," Ana voice floated through the phone. "I take it you've read it by now."

"I have," I replied, and tapped my fingers on the kitchen counter. "There are some things that I need to talk with you about. We need to change the contract a bit before I'll agree to it." My voice was stern business like as this was a business deal in a way.

"You're thinking about agreeing to it?" There was plenty of surprise to Ana's voice as she spoke. "Of course, we can have lunch later at my house?" She offered, the surprise still lingering in her voice. She offered a few different times seeing which one would be the best one for me.

"Noon will be fine. I'll see you then, bye Ana." I quickly hung up the blackberry, and sighed softly to myself. Well this is really romantic, but I scoffed romance and that crap was never my thing. I glanced at the clock and figured that I would have some time to tackle the paperwork that I had been avoiding.

Before I knew it; it was time to go to Ana's. I had dressed in a pair of nice blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt.

The drive over was not bad drive as traffic hadn't been terrible, and the music kept my mind focused on something. For some odd reason I felt that I should be nervous or at least something but I wasn't. I pulled up to Ana's and quickly parked the car. I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door switching my weight from each foot.

Slowly the door opened and Ana stood in the doorway. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a matching skirt. It was so nice and yet casual at the same exact time. "Come in," she held the door open. "I figured that I wouldn't see you again, Christian." Her voice was soft, unsure, and at the same time so confident.

"I didn't know if I would come back, Ms. Steele." It was an honest answer. I held the contract in one hand. "There are terms that we need to talk about, Ana." Again my voice went back to just business.

"Of course," Ana led me through the living room into a giant kitchen area. She sat down at the giant beautiful oak table in the dining room. "I figured that you would have had some concerns about the things in here." She held out her hands. "Why don't we start with some of those?"

"The contract states that you expect me to spend my time for the weekend. Beginning on Friday and ending on Sunday. I can do Friday evening and Sunday morning. I will give you my Saturday. I would like to try to get some work done for my business."

Ana sighed softly and leaned back in her seat. Changing things on this must not be easy for her. "How about I get you a desk and computer you can work here?" She offered, but there was a hint of unsureness. "Since you've never done this I would say stay for the whole day on Sunday. If you stay you won't have to come until late Friday night?"

I did enjoy my Friday evenings. "Alright," I agreed and looked over at her. "The next issue is my food. I like what I like Ana. I want to be able to make sure that I'm eating what I like. Plus whatever is bad for me I'll work off with the trainer." I replied and folded my hands on the table.

"Fitness and food go together, Christian," Ana voice was firm and harsh. "How about you'll get me a list of foods that you don't like and we'll go from there?" It wasn't a yes or no but a step I had to admit. "Now what else would you like to talk about?"

I sighed softly and couldn't help but realize how well this was actually going. I took the contract and flipped until I found the actual sex part of the contract. "Gagging will be a hard limit, Ms. Steele." I replied and was stern. There was no way in hell I was going to be gagged.

"Okay," she quickly wrote that down. "You've read my hard limits. Is there any other limits?" She asked, her eyes were cold and hard. "I don't want to you to be uncomfortable, Christian. This isn't against your will or anything right?"

"I know what I'm doing, Ms. Steele," I replied a little insulted that she acted like I was a small child. "Punishment is my only other issue. Why would you need to punish me?" This made me think about when I was small and Elliot used to convince me to do things and we would both get punished.

"To show you what you've done wrong, Mr. Grey." She rambled off the answer quickly. "I would be lying if I said it wouldn't hurt but it wouldn't leave marks or bruises. Just a reminder to not do it again."

I nod my head and look over at her. "Okay," I spoke and leaned back relaxing. "That's all I have concerns with, Ms. Steele. Do you have any questions for me?"

Ana's mouth drops open and she stares at me. "You have no more concerns?" Her eyes widen with shock. "You are willing to agree to this? All of this just like that?" She leaned back in her chair, and stared at me in shock.

I shrug and I know where her shock is coming from. "Look let's just say I want to try something new, Ana," the conversation that I had with Elliot echoed in my head. I couldn't believe the conversation we were having. "Are you finished?"

"We are," Ana pushed herself up from the chair. I did the same as she led me back through the house. She paused and leaned up on her heels and leaned up kissing me. The kiss wasn't long, but god did it make it worth it. She broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We haven't even signed the paperwork yet."

"Fuck the paperwork." I replied and pushed her against the wall kissing her once more. She tasted of wine, and was sweet. I was taken back as I felt her tongue begin to explore my mouth. She liked to be in control I realized. I broke the kiss and began to trail light kiss's down her neck.

Ana moaned softly before putting a hand on my chest gently pushing me away from her. "As much as I want you, I have to wait for the paperwork, Mr. Grey." Her tone was so formal that it almost shocked me. "I do want you, Christian, but this can't be anymore than this contract." She pointed to the contract in my hand.

I thought about pressing the issue, but I didn't. I wasn't sure if I wanted more as I had never really done the whole steady girlfriend thing. "So you'll send me a new contract with the terms?" I stood in the doorframe.

Ana nodded her head and told me that she would have it soon. I walked back to my car, and for some odd reason I didn't feel anymore relaxed about this. I couldn't get the kiss out of my head, and scoffed at the idea. The way I was making it seem that I was some young schoolgirl. I was excited because I wanted her and she wanted me. It was on!


	7. Chapter 7

AN:/ the rating has switched from t to M for sexual things. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. You can follow me on Instagram now, as I post sneak peaks. I also have original stories on Wattpad. Both links can be found on my profile. Thank you.

Everything had been taken care of, and it was time. I had finished up all the work that I needed to finish up, and headed towards Ana's house. My mind swirled with questions and I couldn't help but be a bit nervous. I felt as if I had hired a hooker or something, but it was something that we both wanted. I pulled up to Ana's and got of the car taking a deep breath. I made my way towards the door and knocked. It seemed like forever before Ana answered the door. "Mr. Grey," Ana greeted, ushering me into the house. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am, Ms. Steele." I was ready and I had hoped that she was ready as I was. "So?" I stuffed my hands into my pocket. "What next?" I knew the question seemed odd, but I really didn't know what was next.

"I'll show you your room." Ana headed towards the back of the house. She stopped and opened up a large bedroom. It was plain with a giant bed and oak desk in the room. The room was painted a light grey, it reminded me slightly of my eyes. Other than that it was plain. "This your room for the nights you'll spend here. You can decorate it any way that you want it." A smile tugged at her mouth. "You're welcome to spend your time here or most of the house. Just not my room."

I walk into the room, running my hand across the oak desk. "It's nice," I replied, not sure what to say. It was a nice room, but this whole thing just felt odd. "Thank you."

Ana nodded her head slowly and turned to leave the room. "Meet me in the playroom in exactly a half an hour. There is a pair of jeans. You will wear those and only those. Nothing else. You will be kneeling in the middle room." She didn't wait for my answer, but left to be around the house.

For the remaining time I brought my small duffle bag full of clothes, and glanced down at the clock. The last thing that I wanted to do was be late for my first time in the playroom. I made my way to the playroom and found the door unlocked. I stepped into the door to see the jeans that I was supposed to wear on the large bed in the room. I stripped off my t-shirt, jeans, and boxer shorts leaving myself totally naked. I put on the jeans and kneeled down on the floor.

It felt forever until the door opened but it had only been five minutes. She walked in wearing a black leather corset with leather panties. She looked fucking hot. Her breasts looked perfect. I just wanted my hands on them. "Stand," Ana commanded. I did as I was told and stood. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her. "Look forward."

"Yes, of course," I replied, and looked forward. It was odd being commanded as such in the bedroom. I was used to take the lead with the women.

"Yes, what?" Her tone was stern, and a bit harsh. She was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, and pressed my lips together. I had already messed up, and I hasn't even been in here for five minutes yet. I was going to have to get used to that.

"You will always answer me, yes ma'am or ma'am. " She exclaimed and walked behind me, until I couldn't see her. "Now before we begin you must decide on a safe word, Christian, you will use this word when you want me to stop. Do you understand? One word will be a warning word, and one word will be a stop word." She explained.

I thought for a moment and couldn't help but wonder how intense this was actually going to get. "Yellow for warning, and red for stop, ma'am." I answered once I had them in the brain, and quickly repeated them in my head.

"That's good," Ana replied, and was still behind me. "Go lay on the bed," she ordered, which meant that it was time for it to begin. I did as I was told, and laid on my back trying to watch Ana, as she walked over to a dewar pulling out something. She walked over to me. "Handcuffs okay?" She asked, and I nodded yes in reply. She took my hands putting them on my hands and ran the middle through the bed. Handcuffing me to the bed.

Ana took a step back, and a smirk spread across her face. She crawled onto the bed, and crawled onto me. She began to trail light kiss's down my neck. She nibbled at my collar bone, but continued down my body, and she made her way to my jeans and that's when she stopped. She ran a hand down my jeans stopping at my groin and hovered. It made me grow hard just at her touch. "Eager aren't we?" She spoke, and slowly reached up undoing her corset letting it fall to the ground. Revealing large gorgeous breasts.

My erection pushed at the jeans making it bulge. I tried to stiffen the groan that I wanted to speak but didn't want her to punish me. Ana reached down, and slowly unbuttoned by jeans pulling them down. Allowing my erection to spring free, and Ana's eyes widened as she looked at it. "Well, Mr. Grey," she spoke, pulling my jeans all the way down. Suddenly she took my cock into her mouth and began to suck.

My eyes widened as I watched her, as it was the hottest thing ever. "Oh Ana," I spoke, bucking my hips offering her more. She was good.

Ana stopped and sat up looking at me. "Did I give you permission to speak, Mr. Grey?" Her tone was slight mad. "Did I?" She repeated herself becoming more upset.

"No, ma'am," I replied, and watched. Crap, what the hell was she was to do to me? Was she going to punish me.

"No, you'll learn to only speak when spoken to. To ensure that, we're going to have to start all over." She informed, and began to kiss my neck and body; only this time she went slower.

I watched her, and wished that she would hurry as my erection was begging for attention for relief. She finally made her way down to my erection, but instead of taking in her mouth she ran a teasing hand up my cock. What the hell did she want me to beg?

A smirk spread across her face as if she understood what I was thinking. Ana leaned up and pushed down her panties revealing that she was totally shaved, and that had surprised me. She straddle me, and I was surprised to feel how wet she was. She adjusted herself to where her vagina was right above my cock. She slid herself onto me, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Ana began to ride me, and I thrusted as I watched. God she was beautiful as she moaned my name, and I did my best to stay quiet. I didn't want to have to start all over. Ana rode, and I could feel her walls tightened around me and she came. "Oh, Christian," she moaned, as she rode out her orgasm. I tried to not come but I did as my orgasm happened I came inside her.

She was struggling to catch her breath as she leaned up in handcuffing me. "I think that will be enough for the first day." She spoke, and slipped back on her clothing. "You did good, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I replied, and began to dress myself. I was trying not to look at her again because I would just get another erection. "You are good at that."

Ana nodded and gestured for me to leave the playroom. "Come on, let's have dinner," she closed the playroom, and walked towards the kitchen area. She stopped when she realized that I wasn't following her. "What? What's wrong, Christian."

"You're going to have dinner in that?" I asked her. She had seemed that she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing, but was she going to stay like that for all her staff to see.

"Yes, I like this outfit," Ana replied, still not understanding why I was so in shock. "Plus," she walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I know it gets you excited." Her eyes darted towards my groin area, before walking to kitchen.

My mouth dropped open in utter shock. God, this girl was going to drive me crazy I quickly realized. I followed Ana to the kitchen and sat down to see grilled chicken and mixed vegetables in the plate. We soon began to eat in silence, but I turned to look over at Ana. "May I ask you a question?"

Ana looked at me and raised a brow. "Sure," she replied. "Go ahead."

"What made you get into this life? How did you discover this?"

Ana sighs softly and put down her fork on her plate. "This life style became my life at an early age. It was an escape. Unlike you I didn't get the best start in life, Christian. I was adopted, and this lifestyle helped save me." She looked over at me, and realized I still wanted more answers. "I began this lifestyle at the age of 16."

My eyes widen at her. 16 years old seem oddly young for her to be getting involved with BDSM life style. "That's a bit young," I was trying to hide my surprise. "Did someone show you this?"

"Yes, someone did. His name is Jose, and he was my adopted father friend. He is a business man just like us, and I still talk to him. He was a bit older than me, but it saved me Christian."

I felt my blood boil with fury as I stared at her. Was she telling me that some creep took advantage of her at the age of 16 years old. I hated him, and I didn't even know him. "That sick!" I exclaimed, making no attempt to hide my fury. "He should be in jail for that, Ana. It's not okay."

Ana's mouth pressed into a hard line as she stared at me. "Christian, I agreed to it," she seemed surprised by my temper. "It saved me from myself. He helped me whether or not that's what you believe." She replied and turned back to her food. "Eat. I don't like to waste food."

I picked at my food clearly too furious to eat. What the hell was wrong with that chick to think that was okay? It sure as hell wasn't, and I hoped I would never meet the guy.

Ana and I finished dinner and she left to attend to some business leaving me in my bedroom and I looked down to see my blackberry ringing. "Grey," I answered the phone.

"Hey, bro," Elliot's voice came through the phone. "Where are you? I came by your house, but you weren't there."

I sighed softly as Elliot had always been overly noisy in my life. "I'm at Ana's," I spoke, and instantly wished I hadn't said that. Now he's going to ask a bunch of questions. "Don't even start, Elliot."

"Start what?" He asked overly innocently. "Aw," he teased, and chuckled. "I hope that you're at least getting some." I could hear the smirk written over his face on the phone. "Any ways, do you want to go hiking on Sunday?" Hiking was one activity that Elliot and I did regularly.

"Yeah, I would," I replied, and knew that it was going to be Elliot chance to get some answers out of me that he would want. "I'll see you Sunday." I told him, and hung up before he could ask me anything else.

I glanced at the clock and figured that I bet try to get some rest before my next big day with Ana.


End file.
